The present disclosure relates to cradles, and in particular to rocking cradles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to rocking cradles having a locking mechanism and/or a swing controller.
Cradles can be used by a caregiver to provide an elevated but safe resting place for a child. Rocking cradles allow for rocking movement of the bed frame with relation to the base frame, so that the child may be rocked to sleep. A typical cradle swings about a pivot axis disposed above the infant. This suspension provides a movement conducive to sleeping.
According to the present disclosure, a cradle comprises a base frame, and a bed frame pivotably coupled to the base frame for movement relative to the base frame about a pivot axis. The cradle includes a connector configured to pivotably couple the bed frame to the base frame for pivotable or rocking movement about the axis.
A lock apparatus may be provided, the lock apparatus comprising first and second lock members. In one embodiment, the second lock member is formed from a portion of the connector. According to the disclosure, one of the lock and the connector has a tab and the other of the lock and the connector has a slot configured to receive the tab, thereby locking the bed frame against movement relative to the base frame.
In illustrative embodiments, the lock apparatus is coupled to the base frame. The first lock member has a locked position and an unlocked position. The first lock member is movable in a direction substantially parallel to the pivot axis when it is moved between the locked and the unlocked position.
In illustrative embodiments, the connector is further configured to restrict pivoting of the bed frame relative to the base frame to within a predetermined angle. The connector illustratively has a first portion coupled to the base frame and a second portion coupled to the bed frame. The first portion and second portion are coaxial.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the present disclosure as presently perceived.